To complete a Heart
by MoonOfPoosh
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic! This fic is mainly focused on Minerva and Harry, though there might be a little Albus in there too, there isn't much of a plot, its mainly just character stuff, short and sweet! I hope you like it, and if you don't, that's okay. it's not perfect.
1. chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore stared into his good friend Minerva's eyes, Albus could only just make out the tears welling up in them, Minerva's eyes shone bright amongst the darkness that cloaked Privet Drive. The stillness of night was only interrupted by a sound which came from the sky, only it sounded like an old engine, yet still, Minerva and Albus did not break their stare. Albus could now see tears beginning to roll down the professors aging face, and trickle onto her robes.

When she heard the engine come to a stop, Minerva pulled out of her trance and turned away from Albus, fetching her handkerchief as she did so. After she had wiped her eyes of tears, she gave a sniff and corrected her posture. Minerva felt empty, something she hadn't felt so strongly since before she had known Lily, she tried not to imagine what had happened to Lily and James that night, but couldn't help it, she could feel the tears struggling to escape, but held them back.

No one said a word as Hagrid rose from his bike, holding Harry to his chest. He walked cheerlessly towards the professors with his head lowered. "Lumos" Albus said quietly, the end of his wand let a warm light out of the end.

Minerva, Albus and Hagrid all looked at Harry in unison, he was wrapped in a baby blue blanket and in his tiny fist, he clentched a chunk of Hagrid's thick beard. Harry looked the size of a flea against Hagrid, though at this moment Hagrid seemed to be more vulnerable than the infant.

Hagrid looked up at Albus with pleading eyes which were overflowing with tears. "Please,d-dumbledore,sir-" hagrid tried in a trembling voice.

"He's safe here, Hagrid." Said dumbledore in an almost stern voice.

"Albus, you must understand, these muggles, you must understand, I have been watching them all day and they are really, well, horrible." Minerva said quickly, in hopes of changing Albus's mind on the matter.

However, after she looked back into Albus's eyes, she quickly realised even he didn't seem sure of what he had just said.

"But-" Minerva started.

"But that's all, Minerva, these mugglesare his only family" Dumbledore interrupted with a waver in his voice.

They both looked up at Hagrid who was now uncontrollably sobbing rather loudly, as he held a sleeping Harry even closer to his chest.

Now belly sobbing, Hagrid layed the sleeping child on the step outside the door of number 4 Privet Drive. Hagrid got down on his knees and rose one hand to wipe is face of tears, while rummaging around his pockets with the other. He pulled out a letter and carefully placed it on the boy, he then stayed kneeling beside the boy who had just awoken, and looked him in the eye, even Hagrid recognised they looked like his mothers, the thought of Harry's Parents brought on more tears.

After Hagrid had gotten up to his feet, Minerva decided it was her turn to say farewell to Harry. Students at Hogwarts seemed to believe Professor McGonagall was a strict, harsh woman, which although she might have been, she also cared deeply for many of her students as though they were her own. Minerva knelt beside baby Harry, she looked worryingly at the scar on his forehead, it had to hurt, yet, Harry didn't seem at all bothered. Harry resembled his parents, particularly his father, more than Minerva would have liked in this moment. She once again broke in to tears. Minerva planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, she couldn't bare the emptiness she felt at that moment, Lily was like a daughter to her and James almost as much, now all that was left of them was going to have to live with the most foul muggles she'd ever seen. She tried not to think about how much better his life would be if he were left in her care.

Reaching for her handkerchief, Minerva stood and turned from Harry, she wiped the tears from her face, which soon returned, she wouldn't dream to leave without Harry.

After a minute of silence Albus decided it was best for them to leave, he knew Hagrid and Minerva weren't happy about where Harry was going for the next 10 years, and he wasn't sure he was happy about it either, but he had to refused to let Harry go anywhere else.

"Good luck," Albus whispered into the night.

"I'll see you in 10 years."

A few seconds passed before Hagrid interrupted.

"Well, err, I best be off" he sniffled, returning to his bike and leaving for the sky.

"Minerva?" Albus started in Minerva's direction, the two were standing alone in the dark street.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Minerva asked, weakly.

"You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt this child now." Albus replied to his friends question.

Minerva accepted this answer and began making her way slowly down Privet drive, barely visible amongst the dark shadows in her black robes.

After she had left, Dumbledore was left standing in the muggle street, once he was ready he put out the light of his wand and rang the doorbell, before apparating away into the cold of night.

Harry Potter was left alone on Privet drive that night, with only the worlds worst muggles for company. Little did he know, the next ten years of his life were destined to be the worst of anyone's on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia and Vernon woke when the doorbell rang abruptly. "Bloody pranksters," Vernon muttered to himself, sitting up, slipping his fat feet into a pair of slippers. He stomped all the way to the door, with his horse faced wife Petunia following, he flicked on the hallway lamp, waking up Dudley, their child, who began to cry loudly, Petunia turned, making her way up the stairs to sooth him.

Vernon opened the door and looked around the dark street with his tired eyes, he couldn't see anyone and was beginning to grow mad, "these bloody kids I-" he started trying his hardest not to yell, his face was turning a bright red.

Vernon's rage was interrupted by a meow from his feet, he looked down at the tabby cat in anger, he hated cats, he kicked it away, causing it to give a loud hiss. It was only then that Vernon saw the child, I tiny baby on the doorstep, at least he was tiny compared to Vernon's chubby kid, Dudley.

Vernon could not think of any reason a child would be laying on his doorstep, he called for his wife, still staring at the child.

"Petunia!" It was only then that Vernon saw the letter that was resting on Harry, he picked it up and began to read it, as soon as he saw the words 'Harry Potter' he dropped the note in shock, looking as though he was about to explode.

"PETUNIA!" he wailed, causing his wife to run to the door. He hadn't met Petunia's Horrid sister Lily, however he'd certainly heard about her, he was sure he didn't want any of her nonsense anywhere near him, and there it was, Lily's son sitting on his doorstep.

"What is it dear?" Petunia asked Vernon in a soft tone, she was used to Vernon being angry. Petunia fell stiff the instant she saw Harry, nearly dropping baby Dudley. Vernon twisted his fat neck to look at his wife, his face was as red as a tomato, his bushy, black mustache twitched with the most fury he had ever felt. Vernon looked as though he was trying to speak, he wished to scream about Lily potter and her disgusting husband's unbelievable stupidity, however he couldn't, it was as if a lump the size of a tennis ball was stuck down his throat, preventing him from talking.

Once Petunia gained back the control of her body, she advised Vernon to go back inside, handing Dudley to him and promising a nice cup of tea. Petunia was almost as outraged as Vernon, however she was a lot better at hiding it. Reluctantly picking up Harry, along with the note, Petunia closed the door behind her as she went inside the house.

-0-

Vernon had been nothing but a ball of fury over the past few days, He didn't even know Lily or James, and his wife didn't seem to care at all about their passing, in fact you would almost say she was happy.

Vernon and Petunia had locked Harry in the cupboard under the stairs, only giving him an old blanket to lie on and a cup of milk two or three times a day. Petunia had seen what her sister, Lily, (who was a witch) could do with magic, if the boy she kept in the cupboard was let out, Petunia was sure he turn the house to hell.

The only reason Petunia bothered shoving Harry a cup of milk every so often, was because she thought best to keep him alive, she did not want to end up in jail, although Harry did have a hard time drinking the milk.

"We have to get rid of him Petunia" Vernon blurted out of the blue. Harry hadn't bothered either of them since he arrived, he hadn't made a noise, despite being neglected and practically starved.

"Vernon, we can't send him to an orphanage, when he makes another kid's head explode they'll come straight back to us and we'll be questioned. They'll think we're nutters, straight to the psych ward!" Petunia looked quite irritated, she didn't want to keep Harry any more than Vernon did, but it was important to her that her family appeared normal to everyone else, if something happened at an orphanage with Harry, her name would be in the papers and she'd look quite the opposite of normal and put together.

Vernon let out a grunt, he wanted to appear as normal as Petunia did, if not more. Besides, a better thought had crossed his mind, he could use Harry, almost as a slave and make sure no one knew about it, he wouldn't have to do a chore again.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office at Hogwarts, which was a small circular room that had a desk, chairs and many books. Minerva was too lost in her thoughts get any work done, school hadn't started yet but she still had a few papers to sort through.

Minerva slouched in her chair and fixed her eyes on the door, she was daydreaming about Harry. Minerva had treated Lily as her own daughter ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, it only seemed fit that she looked after what she would call, well, her grandson. She couldn't possibly see how those disgusting muggles she had watched could be even slightly more qualified to look after the child.

Minerva was pulled out of her daydream when the door she had been watching suddenly creaked open. She had not expected Albus to visit her, as Albus entered Minerva fixed her posture, sitting upright in her chair.

"Albus" she acknowledged the headmaster of Hogwarts,

"How are you doing, Min?" Albus asked in a friendly manner.

There was a few seconds of silence before Minerva answered, slouching again slightly, she obviously wasn't doing very well.

"I've been visiting, Albus," she admitted, referring to the house Harry was staying in with his only relatives, the Dursleys.

"They're honestly the worst muggles you could imagine," she started "you know if I could just-" Minerva stopped when she saw Albus raising his hand a little. Minerva felt childish and regretted talking in such a manner instantly.

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk, Albus replied,

"He is going to be okay there, they will keep him safe and give him everything he needs before he can come here."

Albus tilted his head down and looked at Minerva worryingly over his half-moon glasses, Minerva almost looked as though she was going to cry, a strand of black hair falling from her tight bun onto her cloaked shoulder. Minerva looked up at Albus, she felt ridiculously childish, as though she was being scolded, Minerva and Albus usually treated each other equally, as friends.

"You can visit every so often over the next few years, Min, however if you go too many times the muggles will grow suspicious, the muggles can't know about us, you must remember that."

Albus watched Minerva's face intently, he could tell she wasn't agreeing with what he was saying at all and decided that better leave her alone, she had just lost a love one after all.

Dumbledore rose from the chair and walked over to Minerva, he loved Minerva deeply, as one would a wife, he bent over and hugged her around the shoulders.

"You know I'm here for you Min, you can talk to me anytime" he reassured her. Of course Minerva already knew this, she'd hate to think how long the two had been friends.

"Good-bye, Albus" she whispered as the old man left her office.

Minerva corrected her posture once again, which usually wasn't something she had to think about, she knew what she was going to do. Dumbledore couldn't control her, especially when they weren't working, she knew what she was going to do, the next day she was going to rescue Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva stood alone on Privet Drive, strands of her hair were sent flying around her face by the windiest day Little Whining had seen all year. The professor would have looked quite odd to any muggles that saw her, she was a tall elderly women who was wearing long black robes with gold details and she had an unusually determined look across her face.

Minerva had thought all night about Harry, for as long as she could remember, her biggest dream was to have grandchildren, but she was never even able to have children. She probably hadn't realised it, but that was half the reason she worked as a professor at Hogwarts, a school for wizarding children.

Minerva had been replaying the same image in her head all night, it was something she hoped could happen once she'd rescued Harr: it was of Harry and herself, they were lying beside each other on a very big, cosy looking bed in a room that was warmly lit by candles. Minerva was reading what muggles call a 'fairy tale' to Harry, with one of her hands on the book, the other running through Harry's beautifully messy black hair. Once Minerva had finished reading the book, she would lay Harry on her stomach and hum a tune until the both of them fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

It was a happy vision and perhaps Minerva's greatest dream, and the only thing she needed to pursue it was just metres away.

As Minerva approached the house she felt much like a rebellious teenager about to graffiti the side of the building, except she would be practically kidnapping a child. She didn't feel bad about it though, she had been keeping an eye on the Dursleys over the past week and was hardly able to fathom how disgusting they were.

Minerva pulled her wand from her wrist strap and clenched it tightly in her fist, she walked with a confident stride towards the door of number 4 Privet Drive.

"I'm coming baby." She whispered to herself as she rang the doorbell. Minerva tried not to imagine the horrible torture and isolation the Dursleys might have been putting Harry through, but couldn't help it, it angered her. It was very rare that Minerva disagreed with her trusted friend Albus, he was possibly the wisest and kindest man she had ever met, and he was certainly the best wizard.

Vernon answered the door, he began greeting Minerva before he had even turned to look at her, though when he did he froze, his mouth wide open. Minerva raised her wand to the space between Vernon and herself, giving Vernon a threatening stare.

It took no words for Vernon, as stupid as he is, to understand Minerva was threatening him, Vernon moved to the side allowing just enough space for Minerva to walk past him down the hall. Realising he had just let a foul, disgraceful woman into his house, he chased after her, despite being frightened she may turn him into a frog, which Minerva may have considered doing.

Minerva stood beside the dining room table, Petunia watched as her eyes scanned around the room. If Harry was going to be anywhere in the house it would most likely be there, Minerva had full view of the kitchen, dining room, living room, garden and hall, it was also where Petunia was, where she could easily keep in eye on Harry.

"Where is he?" Minerva questioned, looking Petunia directly in the eye. Petunia almost looked puzzled, which sent Minerva's mind instantly racing to one thought, _what if harry wasn't there._ Over the past few days she had been watching the Dursleys, there had been no sight or mention of Harry, only his dead parents were mentioned, although Minerva had thought that he was just asleep, especially since she usually visited in the evening, which is when babies tend to sleep.

"Where's who?" Petunia shot back, a little too quickly.

"Harry, the boy… Harry" Minerva answered, her worrying was beginning to show, she now looked a lot less intimidating than before.

"The only _boy_ here is Dudley, cute little baby Dudley" Petunia said in a very fake, sweet voice as she looked in Dudley's direction.

"We'll have none of your people's nonsense in this house" Vernon said grumpily. Minerva already knew Vernon and Petunia hated anything to do with wizards, so she didn't even flinch at the comment. Minerva could instantly tell Vernon was lying, it was almost expected that he or Petunia would, the Dursleys were very stubborn people who would have their way no matter what it took.

"Leave!" Vernon yelled, it took every muscle in his body the keep him from screaming at Minerva, Vernon was angry way more than he would have liked to admit.

At possibly the best time, Harry made the first noise he had made in days, hearing it and, Minerva tried to locate it, she thought harry must have been near the stairs so she rushed to the hall.

"You haven't," Minerva said firmly through gritted teeth, she shot a fierce look in Petunia's direction.

"Alohomora" she said in a low voice, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The three locks on the door unlocked simultaneously, revealing a tiny room that wouldn't even be fit for a thief. There were spiders all over the roof and walls, it was extremely dusty and there wasn't even a light, Minerva's eyes drifted down to the floor, and there he was. Harry was lying on the floor, not even in a cot with only the blanket she had left him with and another disgusting one which smelt of mildew.

"Harry, baby" she said concerned voice, trying to hold back her frustration. She bent down and picked up the baby, who was a lot skinnier and lighter than when she had last seen him a few days ago. He can't have eaten once, Minerva thought looking delicately into Harry's misty green eyes. Harry didn't look like a very happy baby, he looked almost disturbed, Minerva held the baby to her chest resting his head on her shoulder, where he closed his eyes.

Harry, for the first time in a week, felt warm and happy as he was embraced by Minerva's soft glow.

"Y-you can't take him" Vernon stammered, only now realising what Minerva was doing.

"It's illegal you know" he tried, although Vernon didn't really want Harry to stay, he was a stubborn man and he definitely didn't want anything stolen from him, especially if it was going to cause a fuss.

"It can't be more illegal than starving and neglecting a child." Minerva almost yelled, she was fighting back tears, Minerva was a strong woman and didn't cry much, but when it came to children she had a real soft spot, especially if it was Lily Potter's child.

"STOP!" Vernon shouted after Minerva as she started for the door, he couldn't think of anything to argue with what she had just said.

Minerva stood out on the street, Vernon didn't dare to follow her, he didn't want his neighbours to see what had happened.

A strong feeling of empowerment swept over Minerva, as she stood on the road, she looked to her side so Vernon and petunia could just see the smirk on her face, she made sure Vernon was watching before she vanished.

Minerva was happy, she had Harry now, a grandson, she was expecting that Dumbledore wouldn't agree with what she had done, though she thought after she would explain how Harry was being kept, he probably wouldn't be as disapproving.

-0-

The Doors of McGonagall manor swung open as Minerva approached them, Minerva was still holding harry in the same position, his little head resting on her shoulder. A small house elf came to Minerva's assistance

"Is that young Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Minerva said in a rushed voice, pushing past the house elf.

"Oh what an honour, is there anything I can do for master Harry?" the house-elf continued.

"No." Minerva replied in a firm voice, shutting the door in the house elf's face.

Minerva's pace quickened as she made her way to the kitchen table, where she put harry down.

"It's going to be ok baby" Minerva promised harry, lightly stroking his cheek. Minerva inspected Harry's face, looking closely at his lightning shaped scar and his eyes, which she only now realised, didn't look completely right.

Remembering what she was meant to be doing, Minerva rushed around the kitchen and threw numerous ingredients into a bottle before shaking it up. Minerva returned to harry and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Minerva grabbed the bottle and held it up to Harry's lips, which Harry gladly accepted, he was starving, he hadn't had even a drop of milk in a week so it wasn't long before the odd liquid had completely disappeared from the baby bottle.

Minerva changed the way she was holding harry so that his head was back on her shoulder, she swayed as she stood in the kitchen, patting Harry on the back. She now knew he was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be the last chapter in the '** ** _To Complete a Heart'_** **series, I hope you guys found it interesting. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I know didn't have much of a story line, I mainly wrote it to explore Minerva's more emotional side and her relationship with Harry. I apologise, there were a few errors in the last chapter (and maybe this one too).**

Minerva hummed a soft tune as she laid harry down in his cot, she told the house elf to keep an eye on Harry while she was out, she had to see Poppy about Harry's eyes, and tell Albus about what she had done.

-0-

Minerva walked slowly down a corridor at Hogwarts heading for Dumbledore's office. As she reached the phoenix statue, she tried to remember the password, he had just changed it though she knew it had to have something to do with lemons, it was always something to do with sweets, especially lemon ones.

"Lemonheads!" Minerva said a little too loudly as she remembered the password, she found it difficult to control herself when she was nervous. The phoenix statue began to rise in a spiral motion, revealing a staircase as it went, Minerva rushed and stood on the third step that was revealed, it was easier to let the stairs take you up, like an escalator.

"Hello Min," Albus said without even looking up at Minerva as she entered the office.

"Albus-" Minerva began quickly, trying to explain what she had done and why.

Albus was startled by how rushed Minerva seemed and looked up at her.

"Why don't you take a seat Min, there's no need to rush."

Minerva nodded and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, _what if he made her take him back._

Albus waved his hand signalling Minerva to start, he could tell she had to tell him something urgent.

Minerva explained everything she had done, she tried not to make it obvious that the main reason she took harry was to be her grandson, instead focusing on the poor conditions Harry was being kept in.

"Well…I guess there's nothing I can do, you'll have to keep him, Min." Albus accepted cheekily, Minerva then realised that this was what Albus had wanted from the start, however he had to give the child to the Dursleys

Minerva lifted her head to look her friend, who was giving her a kind smile, a sudden feeling of warmth and happiness washed over Minerva, the fact that she could now, kind of, be a grandmother was beginning to sink in.

Minerva reached out for Albus's hand and stoked it, she looked into his eyes "thank you, Albus" She whispered, trying not to let the tears of joy escape.

After a few seconds. Minerva decided that she should leave, Albus had a lot of work to get done.

Minerva left, she was positively buzzing, she had almost forgotten that she had to see Poppy.

Minerva made her way to the hospital wing, as she arrived she stuck her head around the door before entering.

"Poppy!" she called, she couldn't help but grin, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Poppy looked up from her work, "Min!" she replied excitedly.

Minerva made her way over to poppy

"You look happy," Poppy noted, Minerva usually wore a stern look on her face.

"Isn't a grandmother allowed to be?" Minerva hinted.

"You what?" Poppy's jaw dropped, she was almost in shock, she knew Minerva was referring to Harry.

"Merlins beard Minerva," she added, she closed her mouth and leant against a cabinet of medicine, although she was still staring at Minerva.

"Okay now that's enough," Minerva blushed. "Listen there's something wrong with Harry, it has to do with his eyes."

"What's wrong with them?" Poppy looked concerned.

"I'm not quite sure, I think you better have a look."

-0-

Poppy bent over Harry's cot, now inspecting his eyes, Harry had woken up since Minerva left.

"It's ok Min," she said still staring into Harry's cloudy eyes, "it's nothing I can't fix" she got quieter as she spoke, drifting into a daydream.

"I'll have something for him at Hogwarts." She said affirmatively, looking up at Minerva as she collected her thoughts.

Minerva was standing close to Poppy, she had a warm smile on her face and she had her hands clasped together beside her head, she was happy and content.

"We'll take him there." Minerva confirmed.

They both stood for a few seconds, Poppy watching Minerva in her daze, before Minerva picked harry up and cradled him, the three started for Hogwarts.

-0-

As they entered the hospital wing, Poppy rushed to the end of the long room to the large medicine cabinet, she rummaged through it, Minerva could hear the glass bottles sliding on the wood and crashing into each other.

"Aha! This one should fix it in a jiffy." Poppy rushed over to Minerva and Harry, keeping her eye on the small, glass bottle, making sure she didn't drop it.

"I'll take you over here," poppy said to Harry, although she knew he wouldn't be able to understand her.

She lifted Harry out of Minerva's arms and put him on a large bed with rails in the middle of the room, she figured he'd have less of a chance of falling off of that bed.

Poppy sat on the bed beside Harry, pouring a cap full of thick, pink liquid into his mouth before putting the cap back on the bottle.

"This should help baby" she whispered to Harry, stroking his forehead with her thumb.

Harry cooed, he seemed to have enjoyed the medicine and his eyes were beginning to clear.

Poppy looked at Minerva who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"He's going to have to stay here overnight."

Minerva was a little saddened by this, she would have liked to have spent the night with Harry, but then a thought occurred.

"Is it ok if I stay with him?"

"That will be fine Min, as long as you don't keep him awake, the boy needs his rest."

Minerva gave a slight nod, it was getting dark outside, which poppy noticed and lit a few torches around Harry's bed, before leaving Minerva and Harry alone.

Minerva slid off her coat and boots and left them beside the bed, she lifted the covers up over Harry and herself. It was a cool, quiet summer's night, the sound of rustling leaves could be heard from outside the window, the Hospital wing wasn't far from the 'Forbidden Forest'.

Harry and Minerva looked into each other's eyes, now that Harry's eyes were clearing, he could see Minerva better, she wasn't just a green glow anymore, she could just make out her nose and her eyes. Harry stretched a little tiny arm in Minerva's direction, he still couldn't control his hands very well, but he tried his best to grab on to her.

Minerva placed her finger in Harry's hand, he held on tight and tried to put it in his mouth. Minerva couldn't help but smile at his efforts, she suddenly felt a warm shiver come over her.

Minerva stroked Harry's head with her other thumb, being careful to avoid his newly formed, red scar. Although Harry knew nothing of what had happened to his parents, he was a very happy child, Minerva, nor the Dursleys for that matter had ever seen him cry, and if he wasn't smiling you could see that it was because he was too busy thinking.

Minerva watched harry blissfully, in the soft, warm light she could see Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open, hers were growing heavy themselves. Harry was still gripping Minerva's hand tight as the pair of them began drifting into a peaceful sleep, harry was quietly cooing to himself, as if humming himself to sleep.

-0-

Harry and Minerva were woken from their deep sleep as Poppy opened the curtains, revealing a bright sunny day.

"Morning you two" Poppy said, she was carrying a tray with a large tasty looking breakfast for Minerva and baby milk and some sort of strange looking baby food bar for Harry.

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, poppy then left the room.

Minerva rolled Harry to her stomach and wrapped her arms around him as she sat up a little, Harry ate all his food slowly, though Minerva wasn't very hungry and only had little bits.

The birds were chirping outside the window as poppy came back into the room, only this time she was carrying a small wooden box. She walked up to Harry's bed.

"These, young Harry, are yours." She said as she opened the box, revealing a pair of small, round glasses. She slid the glasses on Harry's face, Poppy wasn't able to heal Harry's eyes completely but she could at least give him glasses so he could see normally.

As Harry's beautiful, bright green eyes flickered open he gave an adorable smile, revealing two little teeth at the front of his mouth. He looked up at Minerva and was delighted to be able to see her properly, he reached out for her, and tried to say her name.

"M-m-mumma…"

This wasn't exactly Minerva's dream, but perhaps it was better.


End file.
